Young Lives
by 10 tailed demon cat dei lover
Summary: NOT YAOI! Ninaku is new to the school for leaf, sand, and mist village kids. She had gone to the star village for a while before coming back. Now join her through her journey of new friendships, couples, hard homework, and the toughest descisions
1. new school!

**I don't own anything but the plot, Nina, Kazehime, Kazumi.**

It was my first day at the elementary school where kids from the leaf, sand, and mist village go.

I was walking down the hall when I noticed an old friend from the mist village.

"Mizuhime" I said walking up to her

"Your back from the star village!" She said

"Yes I am!"

"What teacher do you have?"

"Mr. Hatake

"Your in my class!"

"Yay!" I said following her

"Students I would like you to meet our new student Ninaku Nara" Kakashi said

"Hi, I'm Ninaku but I like to be called Nina. I was originally from Konoha before going to the star village and back."

"Alright Nina, sit to the right of Mizuhime since you know her"

I nodded and sat down next to her. 'Who's the blond kid?'

'That's Deidara, stay away from him' Mizuhime said

'Ok' I said, I felt a piece of paper hit my head.

_Stay away from him. -Sakura, two seats in back of you_

I wrote and threw it back to her

_Don't worry, I will' -Nina_

Two lessons later and it was lunch

"Taco's!" I said while we were walking to her table

"Cousin!" I said hugging Shikamaru

"Hi Nina" He said

"I don't get a hi?" Naruto asked

"Naru-chan! Hi!" I said hugging him

I sat beside Mizuhime and started eating. A few minutes later our table got quiet and a group of students entered the lunch room

"Who are they?" I asked Mizuhime

"Akatsuki" She answered

"Itachi's in the akatsuki?" I asked

Suddenly him and Deidara walked over to our table. Itachi sat next to me while Deidara sat across from me.

"Hi Nina" Itachi said

"Itachi!" I said and then hugged him

He chuckled "No 'Hi Itachi, what did you do while I was gone for a year?'"

"Hi Itachi!"

"Hi Nina, This is Deidara he's in your class"

"So I've heard"

"Don't I get a 'Hi' too, un?"

"So girly boy decided to finally talk?" I asked. A paper hit my head again and I smirked reading it

_Call him 1 more name and I'll kill you. -sakura_

"_Deidara, do you know you look like a Barbie doll?" I asked_

_A punch was thrown at me but stopped by Itachi_

"_Go away Sakura" Itachi said_

"_O-ok!" She said running off_

"_Does Nina have to be helped now?" Neji asked innocently_

"_Can it Hyuga" I said_

"_You Nara" _

_I rolled my eyes "Shut up Neji"_

"_Sakura is so annoying, un"_

"_Mizuhime, why aren't you talking?" I asked seeing 3 sand village kids walking past_


	2. akatsuki!

"So, which one is it?" I asked

"Huh?" Mizuhime said

"Which one do you like?"

"N-none!"

"She likes he red haired one" My old friend Kazumi said

"Kazumi!" I said hugging her

"Hi Nina, Mizuhime, Deidara, Itachi" she said kissing Itachi on the check

"Oh, does Itachi have a girlfriend?" I asked

"Yes"

"That's awesome!"

"Hn"

"Jerk"

"Nina, how was staying in the star village?" Naruto asked

"Awesome, but boring because none of you were there"

"Nina, we have art now" Mizuhime said

"Yay!" I said following her

When we got there I sat down next to Mizuhime with some clay. Deidara came in a minute later and walked towards us

"Nina, can I sit here, un?"

"Sure!"

He sat down and took some of my clay

"Hey!" I said

"I don't feel like getting up to get it, un" He said

"Whatever" I said 'I don't get why you want me to stay away from him'

'Well I do, so listen because if you don't you will eventually get hurt' Mizuhime thought

"I finished" I said showing Mizuhime and Deidara my clay butterfly

"Me too, un" Deidara said holding out a clay bird

"Wow" I said

"Want it, un?"

I looked at Mizuhime wasn't looking to happy, but I nodded

"Want my butterfly?"

"Sure, un" He said

I gave him my butterfly before turning to Mizuhime "I like your painting!"

"Thanks!" She said

When we got back to class Mr. Hatake had to teach us history but he was late as usual.

_I hate how he's always late, un -Deidara_

_Me too -Nina_

_Me three -Mizuhime_

_It's like we get to do what we want, un -Deidara_

_Yay -Nina_

_Im not talking on a piece of paper anymore -Mizuhime_

_Nina, later on meet me and Itachi on the rooftop, un -Deidara_

_K! -Nina_

Later on

I was walking up the stairs to the rooftop and when I got there I saw all the akatsuki

"Hey Nina, un" Deidara said

"Hi Deidara" I said sitting down near Itachi and hugging him

"Another fan girl, Itachi?" Kisame asked

"Fuck you!" I said

"Such strong words for a 5th grade girl" Kisame said

"You're a 5th grader too"

"True that"

"What the fuck?" I muttered

"Moving on" Itachi said introducing me to everyone

"Wow" I said

"What?" Sasori said

"I'm learning a lot"


	3. the new friendship

"Well you are in school" Sasori said

"Yep!"

"What's you're favorite subject today?" Kisame asked

"Art" I said

Suddenly someone or 2 people came in

"Nina, where leaving right now" Mizuhime said sternly

I then noticed the girl next to her "Kazehime!" I said hugging her "Well bye guys!"

We walked to the Nara house where I lived

"Nina, what did I tell you about staying away from him?" Mizuhime asked

"Hn" I said

"Nina, I used to be Deidara's girlfriend when I was your age. He had to stay back a year that's why he's still in 5th grade. All he does is ask you out, kiss you, then dumps you" Kazehime said less angrily then her cousin

"I don't care, it happened to me before. And who said I would say yes I he asked me out?"

"I don't care. But I don't want what happened to me to happen to you" Kazehime said

"Stay away." Mizuhime said

"Ok. Now leave, bye!" I said pushing them out the door and getting my laptop out, going on a chat with only Kazumi

**Nara-Uchiha **Has sighed in

**Kazumi_Hyuga! **Has sighed on

**Nara-Uchiha **Kazumi, I want to become friends with this person, but everyone says to stay away from him

**Kazumi_Hyuga **Do what your heart wants. I you want to become friends then ask the person

**Nara-Uchiha **Thanks Kazumi!

I shut my computer off and got my homework out. After a few minutes of trying I went to the Uchiha house

"Itachi!" I said walking in

"What?"

I noticed Kisame and Deidara there too "Well anyway, I need help with my homework"

"I cant help you. Deidara, will you help her?"

"Sure. Lets go, un" He said

I followed him into the kitchen where Deidara was telling me how to do the very weird math. After an hour it was finally done

"Ok, I finished" I said "I have to go home and pray Mizuhime isn't there" I walked out the door

"I have to go too, un" Deidara said walking out the door walking out of the house and cetching up with me

"Deidara, your like a flea that wont go away" I said

"Simile, un" Deidara said

"Why are you walking with me?"

"Because I pass your house just about everywhere I go, I live 5 houses down from you. And let me see your cell phone for a second, un"

I gave him my cell phone, watching him press numbers before giving it back

"What did you do?" I asked

"Youll see soon enough, un"

"Ok, bye" I said walking inside my house

A few minutes later my cell phone rang,

"Hello?"

"_Hey, un"_

"What the hell Deidara, if Mizuhime sees your number in my phone she will kill me"

"_I'll help you if she kills you, un"_

"No thanks. And why did you call?"

"_You forgot to say thank you, un"_

I sighed "Gracias"

"_Gracias?"_

"Its thank you in Spanish, if you had stayed awake when Mr. Hatake taught us Spanish you would know"

"_Oh and your welcome, un"_

_I hung up knowing a new friendship was forming_


	4. the bad morning

The next morning I walked out of my house and saw Deidara walking past my house

"Hey Nina, un" He said

"Hn" I said when I walked up to him

"Why do you have sunglasses on, un?" He asked

"Hn"

He took off the sunglasses and noticed the bags under my eyes

"Whoa" He said taking something out of his backpack

"Why do you have makeup in your bag?"

"Because we have to when we're in the akatsuki, un"

"Oh" I said letting him help me with the bags under my eyes

"Ok, im not going to ask" I said

"Did you have breakfast, un?"

"No"

He gave me an apple which I happily accepted and ate

"Mizuhime is going to kill me!"

"Come on, un!" Deidara said taking my arm and dragging me to the rooftop

"People!" I said

"People?" Itachi asked

"There's to many of you" I said

"Oh"

"Nina, shouldn't you get to Mizuhime?" Sasori asked

"Crap, we have class now. Come on Deidara" I said pulling his arm and dragging him to Mr. Hatake's class

I sat down near Mizuhime

"Where the fuck have you been?" She whispered to me

"Bad morning" I said

"It better have been just that"

Mr. Hatake's class was pretty normal. His desk in the front, a whiteboard, 7 tables that fit 3 people and all the rest.

"Now Nina, what's 55+6/12?"

Without hesitating I answered "5.083"

"Thanks you"

I smiled noticing Deidara was amazed

"If you didn't sleep all the time yo would notice how smart I really am"

"Hn"

"Well class, now you have to do this math paper on adding and subtracting decimals" Mr. Hatake said

"Im not good at decimals, un"

"I'll help you" I said putting my name on my paper and looking at the first problem

"1.2 + 5.3 = 6.5" I said writing it down and then doing the rest of the problems before raising my hand and Mr. Hatake took my paper

"You can go get ready for lunch" He said

I walked out of the room and went to the rooftop where no one was, and sat down crying

Someone came in 5 minutes later

"You ok Nina, un?"

"Yeah"

"Come here" He said hugging me

"Thanks Deidara" I said

"No problem, un" He said getting his makeup kit and fixing my makeup "Wanna sit with the akatsuki at lunch?"

"Only if Mizuhime can come too"

"Sure"

A while later

"Mizuhime, want to sit with me and the akatsuki?"

"No"

"Ok" I said sitting next to Sasori and Deidara and quietly eating


	5. the kiss and the flashbacks!

At the end of lunch I walked over to Mizuhime

"Mizuhime, whats wrong with you today?" I asked

"I told you to stay away from him and you just ignored what I said"

"I'm sorry" I said

"I dont care. Just leave me alone today" she said walking to class

I walked out of the building and into the park, sitting down and and starting to get flashbacks

_"Shika-chan! I want to go to the park with Mizuhime, Kazuhime, Suhie, and Azul. Auntie Yoshino said you have to come with me anyway!" a 8 year old Nina said_

_Shikamaru mumbled a protest but got pulled away and brought to the park _

_"Nina!" they yelled_

_"Sorry!" I said _

_A year later_

_"Nina!" Mizuhime yelled at the same park me her, her cousin, and two of her friends from her village always came_

_"Yes?" i asked_

_"Kazehime, ripped my stuffed animal cat!"_

_"It was time to get another one anyway" _

_"Meanie!" She said_

_I felt someone shake my shoulder, snapping me out of my thoughts_

"Huh? Mizuhime, what are you doing here?"

"Mr. Hatake told me to come look for you"

"Make up an excuse, im going home" I said standing up and starting to walk back

"Ok" She said walking to school

I changed my direction and went to the Uchiha house

When I got there I sat on their couch

_Its-nii!" A 5 year old Nina yelled hugging a 12 year old Itachi's leg_

_He chuckled "Nina, we're going to the festival" _

_"Even Sasu-chan!" I asked_

_Yes when I was young I had not thought of Sasuke as an enemy_

_"Yes"_

_I ran out of that room and went to the room that I had for when I slept over and it had all my pretty kimono's. I picked put a grey one with black hearts and put it on before going downstairs_

_"I look pretty Ita-nii"_

_He chuckled_

_"Can you put my hair in a pony tail?" i asked_

_"Sure" He said doing my hair_

_Sasuke came down a few minutes later _

_"Sasu-chan, you take longer then a girl" I said chuckling_

_He glared "I dont want my hair spiked up"_

_I sighed before getting hair gel and gelling it down_

I then heard a door open which again made me get out of my thoughts

"Why are you here?" Sasuke asked

"Because" I said smiling

"Why are you smiling?"

"Flashback about the festival when I was 5"

Sasuke twitched "From every festival my mom and dad made me go to, that was the worst"

"Yeah, remember the hair gel didnt stay so you had random pieces of hair sticking up"

"Yeah"

"I miss auntie Mikoto and uncle Fugaku" I said

"I miss them too"

"You are acting so out of character"

"Whatever"

The door opened to reveal Itachi, Mizuhime, Deidara, and Kisame

"Ok, everytime I see Itachi, you two buttheads are always with him" I said

"Nina, next time check your messages" Mizuhime said

I looked at my cell phone and noticed a text from Mizuhime

"What were you talking about?" Itachi asked

"The festival when I was 5" I said

"Oh god"

"Yeah, and about Sasuke's hair!" I said laughing

everyone else looked at me weirdly

"I need my emo Popsicle" i said

Itachi walked into the kitchen before coming back a minute later with a normal popsicle

"Why is it called an emo popsicle, un?"

"Because when she eats it, she will either go emo or glomp the nearest person" Mizuhime said

I walked silently to the corner of the room and sat facing the wall

"Well, im going to go. Call me when she gets out of her emo state"Mizuhime said walking out the door

"Me too" Kisame said following her

"Im goning to get a soda. anyone want anything?" Itachi said

"Dr pepper" I said quietly

Itachi and Sasuke walked out into the kitchen

Deidara walked torward me "Nina, un"

"What?" I snarled

"Get out of your emo state, un"

"No"

"You give me no other choice, un" He said before grabbing my chin and kissing me on the lips

I pulled away from him and got my soda from Itachi before gulping it down in 1 sip and running outside to my house

"Nina, un!" Deidara said trying to cetch up to me

"What?"I said turning around

"What did i do, un?"

"Nothing. Now leave me alone you bastard!" I said going into my house


	6. the talent show part 1

'How dear that bastard' I thought

My phone started ringing

"Hello?" I asked

"I forgot to tell you but we have a talent show tomorrow" Mizuhime said

"Ok!" I said "What are you going to do?"

"Sing" She said

"What song?"

"Probably Love Story by Avril Lavigne"

"Im going to do Teardrops on my guitar" I said

"Deidara said he's singing too"

"Great" I said sarcasticly

"Why do you hate him now?"

"He took my first kiss!"

"I told you he was a jerk"

"I have to go and practice bye" I said hanging up

The next day at the talent show

"Nina, why dont you go up and do your talent" Mr. Hatake said

I walked to the front of the room. All the 5th graders were there, which was even all the akatsui that had to do a talent. I grabbed the microphone

"Drew looks at me, i fake a smile so he wont see that i want and im needing everything that we should be. I bet she's beautiful, that girl he talks about. And she's got everything that i have to live without. Drew talks to me, i laugh because he's so damn funny. That i cant even see anyone when hes with me. He says he's so in love, hes finally got it right. I wunder if he knows he's all i think about at night. Because, hes the reason for the teardrops on my guitar." I stopped singing, not wanting to go on

Everyone applaud, i new most of them were fake because i wasnt that good of a singer

I walked off stage

"Mizuhime, come on up" Mr. Hatake said

Suddenly there was a fire drill and when everyone was walking out of the room, Mizuhime tripped only to be caught by the familiar red haired sand ninja

"Watch out" He said

"Thanks" She said blushing and walking out


	7. the talent show part 2

**The whole cookie thing really happened at my school, but in second grade**

I noticed that Mizuhime was blushing so I walked up to her. It was found that there wasnt a fire, one of the 3rd grade teachers burnt cookies.

"Why are you blushing?" I asked

She was still frozen but managed to say "Fell...Gaara...Me"

"Did you kiss?"

She shook her head, blushing more

"How 'bout you get over youtr blushyness and Tobi does his song?"

S**he nodded**

**I **walked up on the stage and grabbed the microphone "Ok, so Mizuhime is going to go the next turn. So now's Tobi" i jumped off the stage and Tobi jumped on

"He's my best friend, best of all best friends. Do you have a best friend too? He tickles in my tummy. He's so yummy yummy. Hey you should get a best friend too" Tobi was pushed off the stage and Mizuhime was forced onto the stage.

She took a deep breath before singing "If there's a prize for rotten judgement, I guess i've already won it. No man is worth the agrivation. That's ancient history. Been there, dont that. Who's ya think you're kidding? He's the earth and heaven to ya. Tryin to keep it hidden. honey, we can see right through ya. Girl ya cant conceal it. We know how ya feelin, who you're thinking of." She stopped singing and walked off while evryone was suprised to say the least

Deidara walked up and grabbed the mic before starting to sing "Everybody's lookin for love, oh. Ain't the reason your at this club, oh. You aint gon find it dancin with him, oh. I got a better solution for you girl. Just leave with me now, say the word and we'll go. I'll be your teacher, i'll show you the ropes. You'll see a side of love that you've mever seen. I can see it going down going down. In my head, I see you all over me. In my head, you fulfill my fantasies. In mu head its goingv down." He stopped when he got pushed off the stage by my friends who are twins

They started singing "Your making me feel out of my element. like im walking on broken glass. Like my world's spining in slow motion. And your moving to fast. Were you right, was I wrong? Were you weak, was I strong? Yeah. Both of us broken, caught in a moment. We lived and we loved. And we hurt and we jumped." They stopped singing, which was weird because they were doing very good

They jumped off and Kazehime got on "Ok, I made sure we had enough time for my cousin and her friend to sing a song" She said dragging us on the stage

We grabbed a microphone and sang** "Im fly, the original. **I'm sly, unpredictible.** im completly errisistable and i dont even try.** Im easily exitable. **Completly undeniable. **and sometimes unreliable, dont ask me why, dont ask me why. Im strange and i like it just the way I am. ** cant change. **cant hide it. Its just the way i am. Might as well get over it. **Dont try to understand. **Im strange and i like it, just the way i am"

**Ok end of chapter. r&r. 1st song best friend by toybox. 2nd is i wont beleive im in love by the cheetah girls. 3rd is in my head. 4th is chemicals react by aly and aj. and 5th is just the way i am. bolded is Mizuhime and regular is Nina, underlined is both**


	8. he did care!

after the talent show we had to go back to class

"Good job Nina, un"

I glared at him before paying attention to what mr. Hatake was saying

After school, in the uchiha house

i walked in the house only to be pushed in one of the rooms by Sasori and Kazehime.

I then noticed who else was in room, it was Deidara. I sat in the corner facing the wall.

Deidara walked up to me and sat down, looking straight ahead and not at me

"Can we talk, un?"

"What?" I asked glaring at him

"How come your mad at me, un?"

"Because you took my first kiss"

"Oh. I'm sorry, un"

"Im over it now, but im still mad at you"

"Hug, un?" he said holding his arms out.

i hugged him while he hugged me

"Im sorry" I said

"For what, un?"

"For being a bitch to you" I said

"It's ok, un"

"Who pushed you in here?"

"Itachi and Sasuke, un"

I smiled "And I thought he didnt care"

"What are you talking about, un?"

"I always thought Sasuke hated me. Before his parents died we were best friends, so when Itachi killed everyone but i still hung around him Sasuke thought that I didnt want to be his friend anymore. The only reason I always hung around Itachi was because he was the only one who understood me"

"Oh, un"

"I could probably get us out but stand back" I said, when he stepped back i summoned a large amount of chakra to my fist and sent it to the door, smashing it

"Good job, un" He said

"Thanks." I found everyone in the living room and i hugged Itachi and Sasuke

"What was that for?" Sasuke asked

"Because you do care" I said smiling

"Nina, its late, you should go home" Mizuhime said

"Yeah. Bye everyone" I said walking out

"I need to go too, un" He said cetching up to me


	9. class groups

"hey Nina, un" Deidara said the next day when I came out of the house

"Hey Diedara!" I said walking to him

"So, what are you up to, un?"

"I have to go to the Uchiha mansion to check on my little cousin"

"You have a little cousin, un?"

"Yes" I said walking into the house

"Spencer?" I said

"Nina?" He said hugging me

"Hi!" I said

"Nina, your back!" He said

"Yes, now I need to go get your cousins and go to school. But I will be back after" I said walking up the stairs

"Nina, we are gonig to be late" Itachi said

"Yeah, I'll go get Sasuke while you get Spencer ready" I said walking to Spencer's room "Sasuke" I grabbed his backpack and his wrist and dragged him downstairs

"Ok, everyone's ready" I said

We started walking to svchool and joined Mizuhime and Kazehime

"OK, see you guys later!" I said grabbing Mizuhime and Deidara's wrist and dragging them to class.

When we got into class i wrote to Mizuhime

_How come you dont have a problm with me and deidara anymore? -nina_

_Because I think he might of changed -mizuhime_

_Oh, ok! -Nina_

"Ok, now i'll pick the partners for the groups. Naruto and Hinata, Sasuke and Temari, Nina and Deidara, and Mizuhime and Gaara"

Mizuhime blushed

after class we decided that Temari, Deidara, and Gaara would meet us at the Uchiha mansion that day after class.


	10. do volcano's explode?

At 5 pm everyone was at the Uchiha mansion.

"Hey Guys" I said letting everyone in

"Hi Nina" Temari said

"Hi!" I said

"What subject does the project have to be, un?" Deidara asked

Itachi rolled his eyes "Science"

Me and Deidara both had evil grins on our face before looking at each other and saying "EXPLODING VOLCANOES!"

"I hate to burst your buble, but do volcanoes explode?" Mizuhime asked

"I dont know, now do I care" I said pulling out my laptop

"We have to do a report on it too"

Me and Deidara looked at each other "Nah"

"Ok, I call making the volcano and you can paint it" I said

"I wanted to make it, un"

"Sorry. Ya snooze ya lose"

"Brat"

"Bastard."

He gave me his clay and I started making the volcano.

By the time we had finished everyone was exaughsted.

"Im staying here tonight. Anyone whoo doesnt feel like going home can stay" I said

"Me and Gaara are staying "Temari said

"Im staying, un"

"Im staying" Mizuhime said

"Ok!" I said


	11. are we able to make him jealous?

That night we were all talking

"I bet th girls could sing way better then the boys" I said

"I doubt it, un"

"Well belive it"

"We'll have a contest, un"

"Me and Mizuhime have enough girls"

"It's probably going to be a girly song" Itachi said

"No, I dont like girly songs. And if you include Tobi in your group we will let you pick someone for ours"

"Deal, un"

"No one gets a say in this?" Sasuke asked

"Nope!"

"We could so kick your butts!" Mizuhime yelled

"And if any of you say ANYTHING about our song i will kill you" I said "Oh yeah, i called Hidan to come over"

"Oh, un"

"He likes me, i know. But he liks someone else" I said

The door opened and Hidan came in and sat next to Mizuhime. He put his arm around he ahoulde and smiled\

"Hey Hime"

"Get off" She said

"I dont wasnt to"

"I said get off" She said

"Whatever" He said

**I need to know what you think the songs should be**


	12. the fight over Nina and Mizuhime

"So?" I asked

Spencer came walking down "Im bored"

"So am i buddy" I said putting him on my lap

Mizuhime leaned back into Hidan and Hidan put his arms around her waist

"Ok, im goning to go make something to eat, Itachi, Sasuke, Spencer, and Mizuhime come help" We walked into the kitchen leaving hidan and gaara there

"Stay away from her" Gaara snarled

"She's not yours" Hidan said

In the kitchen

"Nina's mine!" Spencer yelled

"No she's mine, un!" Deidara yelled

"No she's mine!"

"I'm not anyone's!" I yelled crouching down to spencer's height

"No, your mine!"

"She doesnt have your name on her, un!"

"Yes she does" He said going to my back and pulling the back of my shirt down to reveal the words 'propety of spencer' in sharpie

I blushed and pulled my shirt back up

"Anyone else you marked?" I asked

"Yes!" He said showing the same thing on Itachi, Sasuke, and Mizuhime

"Ok?" I said

A punch and a few yells were heard in the living room. We ran in there to find Gaara on Hidan punching him. Me, Mizuhime, and Deidara grabbed Gaara while Sasuke and Itachi grabbed Hidan pulling them apart.

"Mizuhime, who do you like?" Hidan asked

"I dont know?" She said

"Guys leave her alone!" I said hitting them on the head


	13. the new couple

The next day at school was weird, Mizuhime wouldntb stop blushing whenever Gaara or Hidan walked passed us. She was fine with me hanging out with Deidara.

Mizuhime and I were walking torwards the art room when we noticed Hidan and our friend Azul kissing. Mizuhime ran away while I triend to follow her.

I was walking to the back of the school when I noticed Gaara hugging Mizuhime. I left giving them some privacy.

"Hey Nina, un" Deidara said putting his arm around my shoulder

"Hey!" I said

"Wanna ditch class, un?"

"Sure" I said following him to the rooftop to the the other akatsuki "HEY!"

"Shut up will you you fucking bitch?" Hidan yelled

I punched him "Watch who you say that to idiot"

"Sorry" He said

"Ok, who do you have for your group?" I asked

"Me, Itachi, Hidan, Sasuke, Pein, Kisame, Kiba, Naruto, and Neji ,un" Deidara said "What about you?"

"Me, Mizuhime, Suhie, Kazehime, Tenten, Temari, Azul, and the person you want to be on our group"

"I think Sakura should be in your group, un"

"Whatever" I said leaving

Mizuhime ran up to me "NINA, GUESS WHAT?"

"What?"

"Me and Gaara are a couple!"

"Thats great"

"Whats wrong with you?"

"Headache"

"Go home"

"Fine"

"Bye Nina"

"Bye Mizuhime


	14. the sad death

When I walked home, I went into the forest owned by the head of the Nara clan. I was feeding some of the deer when i got a text message.

_Nina, meet me at my house. I have an idea! XD -Temari_

I shut my cell phone before running to her house. When I got there Temari was waiting for me outside. "So, whats up Tema?"

"I know what song where going to play" She said while we walked inside to hear the familiar voices singing a familiar song

"What song?"

"Whispers in the dark"

"But they're doing that song"

"So? We go on before them, which means they wont have a song to sing and we will win"

"I like your idea" I said texting everyone to meet me at my house

an hour later and we had it figured out, i went to the Uchiha estate and thought i'd trash the place.

That plan was easily foiled when I got there I noticed glass all over the place and crying. I ran to the crying and noticed Spencer, almost dead. I sat down and cried, 5 minutes later and I heard footsteps and someone walk into the room.

"Nina, what happened?" Itachi asked

"Someone killed him" I said still crying

Itachi hugged me

"He was one of my closest friends. I loved him like a brother"

"I know you did"

"It's just to much for me to handle"

"Its ok"

"No its not!"


	15. can I ever get over the death?

"Please calm down, Nina" Itachi said

"No!" I yelled

"Go home and get some rest at least"

"Whatever!" I yelled going downstairs and out the door

I kept walking and into my house slamming the door behind me

"What's wrong Nina?" Shikamaru asked

I hugged him "Spencer died!"

"It's ok" Shikamaru said hugging me

"Why does everyone think it's ok?"

"Nna, go take a nap to calm down"

"No!"

Shikamaru pulled my hair

"Thanks, I needed that" I said calming down

It's weird, whenever I get stressed with something, pulling my hair always works.

I walked upstairs to my room and sat on my bed, staring at the ceiling. 'Everything is just coming out horible since I came back' I thought

I kept on thinking before I drifted off to sleep

_"Nina!" A 5 year old Spencer cried, running up to me_

_"What?" I asked_

_"Hanabi's sick!"_

_"Oh, why don't we make her some of our speacial soup?"_

_"OK!"_

_We got out the ingreadiants and made some chicken soup  
_

_"Now we have to go give it to her" I said walking out the door, with the soup in my hand_

_When we got to the Hyuga compound we knocked on the door before Neji answered it_

_"Hi Neji!" I said_

_"Hi Nina" Neji said_

_"Can we give this soup to Hanabi?"_

_"Sure" He said letting us walk in_

"NINA!" I heard someone yell

"What? Who's there?" I asked

"It's me, you dipwad" Mizuhime said

"Oh, why are you here?"

"Hmm, let's think. It's tuesday morning, we have to go to this thing we go to 6 hours a day 5 times a week"

"Oh, school!" I said standing up and pushing her out the door. I got dressed in a black shirt with bloody red heart on it and a pair of black skinny jeans.

"I'm ready!" I said grabbing my bag and walking down the stairs sadly

"Good morning Nina, un" Deidara said

"Good morning Dei"

"Come on, un"

I followed him, Mizuhime, Itachi, Sasuke, and Shikamaru out the door.

First lesson had been torture, it was Writing. I couldn't get the whole Spencer dying thing out of my head, and I wasn't writing it down

_Nina, what's wrong, un? - Deidara_

I frowned at the note, but still replied

_Deidara, my cousin died -Nina_

Deidara instantly regretted writing it, but thought he'd be nice by replying

_Nina, it's ok, un *hugs* -Deidara_

I smiled.


	16. deidara's sister

~After School~

"Going home, un?" Deidara asked

"No, I'm staying at school all night" Nina said sarcastically

"I'll walks you home, un"

Nina Smiled "Thanks Dei"

"Your welcome, un" Deidara said grabbing her bag

Nina looked at Deidara and sighed

"What, un?"

"Your getting sloppy with your eyeliner baka"

"Oh, un"

Nina grabbed his bag and took out his make-up kit. She grabbed a face cloth out of it and wet it with her water bottle before gently rubbing around his eyes.

"Deidara, did you use powder on your face and forget to wash it off?"

"Why, un?"

"Because your getting acne"

"Crap, un"

Nina rolled her eyes and took out the eyeliner she secretly put in there.

"Close your eyes"

Deidara did as told while Nina put the blue eyeliner on him. When he opened his eyes she got mad

"Damnit! It made you look hotter"

Deidara kissed her cheek "Everything makes me look hotter, baby"

"Why do you call me that?" Nina asked blushing

"Because I can, un" Deidara said taking her hand and walking home

"You will not believe what I found out this morning before school!"

"What did you find out, un?"

"Our school is for people with something wrong with them"

Deidara sweat dropped "Uh…Nina, I think you're the only person who just learned that, un"

"Oh"

"Yeah, so why are you here, un?"

"I have a demon in me"

"Like the kyuubi kid and Mizuhime, un"

"Yep!"

"Kazumi never told anyone why she came here, un"

"She killed her uncle"

"She's the one who killed Hizashi?"

"Yup"

"Why are Suhie and Azul here, un?"

"In the mist village they send you here if you have depression. Why are you here? You live in Iwa"

"How do you know, un?"

"You have a scar on your cheek, everyone in Iwa has that"

"Oh, un"

"So why are you here?"

"Moved to Suna a year ago, un"

"Oh"

"Yeah, un"

"Crap! I just remembered that I cant go in my house because no one will be there for 2 hours"

"You can stay with me if you want, un"

"Really?"

"Yeah, un"

"Thanks Dei!"

"Your welcome, un" Deidara said opening the door to his house

Nina walked in and put her bag near the door.

"Want some ice cream, un?"

"Hell yeah!" Nina said a little to excitedly

Deidara chuckled and went into the kitchen with Nina following behind. He grabbed a tub of peanut butter ice cream and two spoons before going into the living room and sitting on the couch.

Nina sat down near him and grabbed a spoon and started eating the ice cream with him. "Are your parents home?"

"No but my sister is, un"

Right at that time a blond haired blue eyed girl came walking down the stairs.

"What's up my freak of nature brother, hmm?"

"Go away Tsuko, un"

"Does my freak of nature brother have his first girlfriend, hmm?"

"At least I can get a girlfriend you lesbian, un!"

"I'm not a lesbian, I'm BI, hmm"

"but you still like girls, un!"

I got tired of them fighting so I grabbed the chocolate syrup and squirted it into there hair

"What the hell, hmm!"

"NINA, UN!"

"You two deserved it" I said putting the cap on the syrup

Deidara growled and tackled me. I easily shoved him off

"No trying to rape the guests Deidei" I said

Deidara growled again

"Someone needs a dog treat"

Deidara kissed me. But the force of the kiss made me fall and hit the floor.

"OW! That fricking hurt Deidara!"

"Sorry, un" Deidara said helping me up

"Smooth move Deidara, hmm" Tsuko said leaving

"Well she's a ray of fucking sunshine"

"I know, un" Deidara said "And how the hell am I supposed to get this out of my hair, un?"

"Easy, take a shower"

Deidara rolled his eyes "Fine. But don't talk to my sister while I'm in the shower, un"

"Ok" I said turning on the TV


	17. author note please read!

I'm sorry I haven't updated this story yet. I have major writer's block for every story. If you have a request tell me and i'll see if I can write the story. And if you have a sugestion for this story tell me in a review. Thanks! ^^


End file.
